Once Upon A Time
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: COMPLETE. Dedicated to KiraraCutie. Belle decides to write a book for the Beast, as a Christmas gift, and she also decides to use Sora’s adventure as the plot. Some RiSo and BeastBelle.


X

X.X.X.X

**Title**: Once Upon A Time

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings**: Some RiSo and BeastBelle

**Summary**: Belle decides to write a book for the Beast, as a Christmas gift, and she also decides to use Sora's adventure as the plot. Some RiSo and BeastBelle.

**Disclaimer**: Walking up to Kairi, I demanded that she let me make a copy of Sora's house key that she owned. She refused, beginning one of her speeches of "Sora is owned by Riku, who is owned by Sora, who is owned by Riku, who—" and at that point I stopped listening and left in search of Roxas. Roxas liked me better than Riku, anyways.

**Dedication**: To Kiraracutie, my best friend and loyal Belle fan, who is going through some hard times right now. I wish I could make it better, but what can I do but pick on our most hated character, Riku? Oh, and no, this does not waste Grigor's gas, nor does it concern me trying to shoot Grunts and Hunters while getting the Warthog perfectly balanced on two road guards. Should've taken a picture.

**Note**: For those of you who haven't seen Beauty and the Beast: Enchanted Christmas, Forte, Fife, and Angelique are all from that. I'll explain about things at the end of the drabble.

X.X.X.X

Belle sighed, looking around the palace. It looked so gloomy, lifeless; she'd honestly have to talk to Ms. Potts, Lumiere, or Cogsworth about it, it just wouldn't do. Hurrying her footsteps, Belle made her made her way from her room to the library. Apparently her father had sent in a new supply of books that the old man in town thought she would like. That bookkeeper was wonderful; in fact, Belle was planning on having him ship books over directly, which the Beast didn't seem to mind. Now everyone was like family, the world links had been sealed up—as far as they knew—and it had all been pretty peaceful. Two nights ago a person had gotten lost in the woods, he was on his way to Belle's own hometown. Shockingly, before anyone could speak, the Beast had offered the man a room for the night. Things were changing, slow, but changing, and Belle wouldn't change it for the world.

Which is why she decided to make him a gift. Last time, the Beast had loved their Christmas. Excluding Forte—she'd rather not think of him—Fife and Angelique had joined their merry crew, and being the castle's decorator, Angelique had always gone to Belle, demanding her opinion for certain ideas. Which helped Belle realize that Angelique's passion for decorating was like Belle's passion for reading and writing books. So, as a thank you gift to the Beast, she'd write him a new story. Even better than her first, which only had the story of Hope in a tormented castle, this one would be about the ever-changing worlds. She'd read him stories, from King Author to child's books, and she noticed his growing like of all of them.

So, she decided, she'd write one of adventure, where the Beast could see himself leaving and creating his own beliefs and ideas. Maybe he'd write her a book, in response. It was a start, and she was willing to try. Finally making it to the library, she slipped inside, only to be greeted by the sight of one of her closest friends looking through a book so intently he could've been storing each word into his memory.

"Sora?"

The boy looked up and granted her a beautiful smile, and she remembered that he was still just a child—barely turned sixteen—and he was already smarter than any adult.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, grabbing a nearby chair and sitting down next to him.

"Well, you guys had a large library, and I was looking to see if there was any information for the King on Heartless or Nobodies." Sora gave a sheepish smile, "Apparently the studies that Ansem the Wise started had gone back before he was even born."

She gave a smile back, understanding. Not that she understood completely, because she'd only been to two worlds—her own and Hollow Bastion—but she pretty much understood that there was some problems that had started from further back than one might have guessed.

"What about you?" Sora asked, closing his book with a huff, "If I study anymore I'm going to blow a brain cell. At least that's what Kairi says, honestly, why can't I blow a brain cell doing something fun? Eh, both Kairi and Riku are picking on me about it, but whatever, it's not like I don't study at all, right? I mean, it takes a bit of time, but I get the information anyways. I do my job, so I don't know why they bug me about it, but whatever." He'd only breathed once during that speech, and that had been at the end. And for poor Belle, who had never met someone like that—except for herself—it was quite shocking.

"I'm writing a book." She answered, trying to remember what the point of their conversation had been in the first place.

"A book?" Sora seemed like he would enjoy a good novel about adventures and heroes, she decided to write him one before he left. Hopefully, maybe get a chance to hear what Sora's boyfriend—not that he intentionally called Riku that—was like. She had heard him the last time he stopped by, Riku was complaining about how Sora had kept leaving so quickly so they didn't spend any 'alone' time together, in which the brunet insisted he'd take a vacation—looks like he didn't.

"As a gift to the Beast, he liked my first one, so I figured I'd make him another one." She grinned, it couldn't be helped, just like her; Sora's aura just screamed friendly and both of them—friendly auras at full force—were a force to be reckoned with.

"You wrote him a book before?" Sora was so in awe now that she had to remember she was speaking to a child—a smart child—but still a child.

"Yes." She giggled, "Would you like to help me?"

"Can I?" He grinned, standing from his seat with hands on the table, "It's been so long since I've taken a break, you know, with having to do research, and killing things, god, the next time I kill someone I'm taking a break—it gets _so_ tiring." He huffed before giving another grin, "Okay, so what should I do first."

She gave him a weary look, "No more talking about killing things, because you don't know how the dead feel." She then began to write a list before handing it to him, "Grab these books, we'll need them for inspiration."

He nodded and took a walk to four rows down before turning back to her, "Belle?"

She looked up and nodded, "Yes?"

"I know how they feel—the dead." He answered, flashing her a dry grin, "I died once." And with that he went on his search, disappearing behind a bookshelf.

Belle had frozen, but she picked herself back up, she was different from the rest after all, "And yet you managed to come back to life and make people happy, Sora, you're something else."

X.X.X.X

"So he _forced_ you to stab yourself with it?!"

Sora gave a dry chuckle, "Well you can't really call it forced. I mean, all Riku did was tell me I had to die or Kairi would die. I chose to die."

Belle was on the edge of her seat, "But that still doesn't give Riku the right to tell you to kill yourself!"

The male brunet sweatdropped, "But we're over it now…"

"It doesn't matter!" She huffed, "Riku was such a prick! I wouldn't have forgiven him!"

"Well, that makes the story even more complicated…"

"So after Riku killed you—." Oh god, she wasn't going to let that go, was she? "How did you come back to life?"

"Eh, Kairi brought me back to life." He gave a smile, "She is a Princess of Light, after all, she has that power."

"I must thank the girl when I see her again." Belle grinned, "Sora, I do believe you've given me an idea."

"Oh, glad I could help." Sora blinked, but he was honestly afraid of what she had in mind. And when Belle cackled—actually cackled—he was even more afraid.

X.X.X.X

It was now time for Sora to go, and Belle still had yet to leave Riku alone.

"We should probably get going…" Kairi whispered, "Riku was complaining the whole trip about how long everything was taking, I had to play a game with him to shut him up."

"What game did you play?" Sora asked quickly, wondering what could hold Riku's attention for so long.

"I spy." And they both cackled.

"And you better not get possessed ever again!" Belle shouted, hands on hips as she continued to back Riku into a corner, even the Beast was looking afraid, "If I hear that Sora's died again, and it's all your fault again, I'm _so_ coming after you!"

"How was that my fault?!" Riku shot back, but was still fidgeting under Belle's gaze. She was a pretty powerful Princess. "I was the one being possessed!"

"So your possessed side tells Sora to kill himself?!"

"Hey, it saved Kairi, didn't it?!"

"The point is that Sora died, and if I hear you can't protect him in the next battles, it's you I'm coming after—not the enemy!"

"That's so not thought out!!"

"We're going to be late with meeting the King." Leon had stopped at the Gummi Ship door, watching the fight with a mild amusement as Donald huffed next to him and Goofy chuckled.

"Squall, I'm mad at you too!" Belle sent him a glare, the older teen fidgeted at his real name, "And Donald and Goofy! How could the three of you watch Sora kill himself and not do anything?!"

"You're blowing this out of proportion." Squall had mumbled, but Belle still heard it and the brunet turned and walked back into the ship silently.

"Right! Leaving now!" Sora answered quickly, helping Kairi drag Riku away from the fuming Belle and onto the ship, "I'll give you guys an update on how things go!"

And they all waved goodbye, with everyone getting out of the huffing Belle's way.

X.X.X.X

"You wrote me another book?" The Beast's face was emotionless—as usual—but his eyes and voice showed his enjoyment.

"Yes, this one is more adventurous than just for moral support." She grinned; it became a smile when he had smiled back.

"Read it to me?" He asked, joining her in the spot in front of the fireplace on his—their—rug.

"Of course." She giggled, opening it and beginning as the help all listened in around them from hiding places as to not ruin the moment. "Once upon a time, there were three best friends, Sora, Riku, and Kairi, two were born on Destiny Islands while one came from a different place—a different world entirely. It had all started when Riku and Sora wanted to travel the worlds, and Kairi ended up being their proof of other worlds, this is their adventure."

And the Beast scooted just a bit closer, looking eager to hear the story, and even more eager to hear when he would enter.

X.X.X.X

**Character Information**:

**Forte**—The Organ Master that worked for The Beast before he became a beast, Forte hated anything happy and joyous, he also looked like the guys from Pirates of the Caribbean with the white wig, powdered face, and French clothes. In Enchanted Christmas, he becomes the Beast's Organ and confuses the Beast into turning against Belle. Using music and his influence—he was one of the Beast's most trusted helpers—he convinces the Beast that Belle doesn't care about him and just wants what's best for her. He believed that if Belle stayed in the picture that the Beast would forget about him and toss him aside.

**Fife**—A man who was turned into a piccolo in Enchanted Christmas, Fife is Forte's loyal aid. He mostly does woodwinds, such as flutes, but he specializes with the piccolo. Fife is a pushover that has been manipulated by Forte with a solo concert piece—which was Fife's life-long dream. At first Fife is glad that he helps Forte destroy the Beast and Belle's relationship, but he begins to see how they belong together and turns against Forte.

**Angelique**— The castle decorator, Angelique believes it's only correct if she does it in a time set that's good for her. She has short blond hair with a pale blue headband and wears a light blue shirt with a pale blue dress, after transforming she keeps her original look but now has become the angel figure that usually sits on the top of the Christmas tree. She likes to use her angel-like looks (halo and wings included) to charm Lumiere, and at first thinks Belle is stealing him from her. Angelique comes through nearer to the end, admitting that Belle's decorations are decent, and realizes that instead of locking the ordainments up in the attic like the Beast, Belle will let them stay out forever.

**Bookshop Owner**—I saw him at the end of the movie when I was watching the DVD, and he was always one of my favorite characters because he understood Belle. So I believe, to keep Belle happy, that the Beast allowed the owner to bring books by so that Belle didn't have to go back and forth between the castle and town.

**1****st**** book Belle wrote**—In Enchanted Christmas, Belle writes the Beast's tale, including the Enchantress's words, before ending it at Christmas time with them sharing the gift of Hope. Hope that the spell would be broken and that they would all be happy. The Beast ends up loving the book, and decides to go apologize to Belle for his recent behavior before Forte tries to—unsuccessfully—interfere.

I'll give you a cookie if you review—they're homemade. I always bake.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**: This'll be on the end of every newly updated chapter for a while. Many of your are asking when this will be updated or that, so please head to my profile and go to my forum. I am adding a section for each story, and will do a small message on how much a chapter is completed, when I believe it will be done, when it'll be posted. And any questions about certain fics I ask to be sent to that section of the forum. I will also have a special section to talk about the ones mentioned on my profile that are not yet posted on FFN.


End file.
